Dance With The Devil
by Shichinintai's girl
Summary: He is a gang leader, she is a waitress. He is sinful, she is innocent. He lusts for her, she doesn't stand him. He wants her, she hates him. "I WILL break you, and then, you will be mine. Forever"


Hello

**Hello! (grins) I decided to make another story, but this one is a little AU. It isn't the usual Inu/Kag story…I'm sorry if I disappointed you, but when I get ideas, I usually get them with me and Inuyasha. I hope that doesn't disturb you… Anyway, I think that for a time, this story will be rated T, but I think that I would make a lemon! (giggles)****. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**--¤--**

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

**Red Jumpsuit Apparatus Ringtones**** – ****Face Down**

**--¤--**

It was a normal day in Tokio Japan. People were walking on the streets to go to work, some were going shopping and some were going to drink a coffee. You would say that these people have a normal life, with no murders, no criminals, no gangs, nothing.

Well you thought **wrong. **This town has the most dangerous gangs, the most dangerous criminals and so on.

You see, there were only four deadly and very dangerous gangs.

• The Underworld 

Leader: Naraku Takeda

Age: 18 years old

Race: Spider Hanyou

Color Eyes: Brown-Redish eyes

Hair Color: Raven hair

Siblings: 3 – Onigumo, Muso and Kagura

Parents: Juura (father) and Tsubaki (mother) Takeda

Gang Members: 35

Sign (as a way to recognize the members of the specific gang): a Pentagram

•The Sins

Leader: InuYasha Takahashi

Age: 18 years old

Race: Dog Hanyou

Color Eyes: Golden eyes

Hair Color: Silver

Siblings: 3 – Shinta, Ai and Sesshomaru

Parents: InuTaisho (father) and Izayoi (mother) Takahashi

Gang Members: 35

Sign: The black eye crayon is replaced by a black ink (similar to the pharaohs)

•The Wolfs

Leader: Akira Ookami

Age: 19 years old

Race: Wolf Youkai

Color eyes: Blue eyes

Siblings: 1 – Kouga

Parents: Okimoto (father) and Matsuki (mother) Ookami

Gang Members: 33

Sign: A black cross at the base of the neck

•The Felines 

Leaders: Sato and Daigo Matsumoto (twins)

Ages: 18 years

Race: Neko Youkais

Color eyes: Red

Siblings: None

Parents: Masashi (father) and Sasaki (mother) Matsumoto

Gang members: 30

Sign: A small tattoo on their neck

And do you know the irony? They all go to the same collage.

--¤--

"Miroku! Wake up your lazy ass!" yelled a feminine voice

"Mhmm…Five more minutes please" mumbled Miroku, before turning his back on her and snoring.

"I wish you would stop me to do this" she whispered with an evil grin on her face. _'I'm __**so **__going to enjoy this' _she thought as her grin become wider.

She went to grab a bucket full of ice cold water.

"I'm warning you for the last time bro. Wake up or else…" she warned with a giggle hoping that he would ignore her and he won't wake up.

"Fuck you" he mumbled, _**not **_waking up.

"You asked for it" she answered with a big grin as she emptied the bucket on Miroku.

"_**DANIIIIII!!" **_screamed, the now soaking wet Miroku.

_-laughs- "_I warned you, big brother! –_giggles_- But you didn't listen to me. Now look on the bright side! You don't have to shower anymore!" said Dani laughing, as she got out of the room before her brother could kill her.

"Annoying little sister" mumbled Miroku as he got ready for college. He dressed with some black baggy jeans and a purple wife beater. He brushed his raven hair into a small rat tail at the base of the neck, applied some ink to his brown eyes to remark that he was part of "The Sins". He grabbed his backpack and ran downstairs to eat and go to school.

He sat down and he began to eat quickly, to be sure not be late at school.

"Slow down, Miro-kun! Nobody is rushing you" giggled Dani.

"Hai sis" he replied as he started to "inspect" his little sister. His eyes traveled on her brown, almost black eyes, her light curly brown hair that reached her back, long slender legs, flat tummy and a chest with 85 C cup. Any man would be proud to have her as a friend, especially as a girlfriend, but the overprotective brother he was, he made sure that no man put his hands on his little sister.

He finished eating, and he got up from the table, grabbed his backpack, and kissed Dani on the cheek as a "thank you" for the meal.

"When are you going to work?" asked Miroku as he was getting on his shoes.

"In a half of hour" she replied, washing the dishes.

"Okay, I'm going! Bye!" He yelled as he went exited thru the door.

"Ok! Be careful!" she yelled back

"I will!" heard the faint reply.

"That boy is going to be the death of me" she said with a shake of her head. "Oh well, time to get ready for work"

She went to her room, and looked for some clothes. Finally deciding on a pair of blue jeans and a red tube with a mouse face on it, she put them on the bed, as she went to take a shower. 10 minutes later, she got out of the shower, and looked for some matching underwear, which was a red thong and a matching bra.

She finished putting them on, grabbed the jeans and wife beater, she put them on, and she went to brush her hair and put some black crayon to her eyes.

She looked for her car keys, but could find them anywhere, so she decided to call Miroku and ask him, if he knew where they are.

Ring!

Ring! Ring!

After three rings, he answered.

(A.N.: _-talk-_ it's Miroku, and –talk- it's Dani)

"_Hello?" _answered Miroku

"Hey, it's me" replied Dani

"_Oh, hey girl. Watcha doing?" _

"I'm looking for my car keys. Do you know where are they?" asked Dani

"_Didn't you say that you gave them yesterday to Maria?" _he asked confused

"Oh shot! I forgot!" she silently cursed "Um…Miro…Could you ask Kouga, or somebody to come and give me a ride to work? Besides, the coffee-shop is near your school. Could you? Pleaseeeeee" she pleaded him.

"_Hold on a minute"_ he said

--¤--

"Hey guys! What do we have first hour?" asked Miroku

"English. Why?" answered Kouga

"How about we go to my house to get Dani and let her at work? And we could get a coffee too, on the house for bringing her there" grinned Miroku.

"YEAH!" yelled the guys, while Miroku chuckled.

"What's with all this yelling?" asked a male voice

"Hey Inuyasha! How about a coffee?" grinned Miroku

"Are you paying for _**all**_ of us?" raised Inuyasha his eyebrow.

"Yup" replied Miroku.

"Ok, you asked it. Guys! Lets get a coffee! The monk is paying!" yelled InuYasha at his gang members.

"Wait! Not all of you!" said a horrified Miroku.

"But buddy! Didn't you just said that YOU are paying for ALL of us?" asked Inuyasha with a smirk.

'_Oh God…'_ thought poor Miroku.

"Yo monk!" saluted a young wolf youkai

"Hey Kouga" said Miroku

"Watcha doin'?" asked Kouga

"Going to get Dani, and then go to the coffee-shop"

"Cool! I'll come too!" smirked Kouga "Wait here till I get my car keys from my idiotic big brother"

"Ok…Wait Kouga! Don't tell a soul to Akira that we are going to Dani. Got it?" warned Miroku "If you want you can get Hakkaku and Ginta too"

"Ok" he said

--¤--

"What the hell is he doing so much?!" said Dani

"_Hey, I talked to the guys. Be ready, cause in 5 minutes we'll get there"_

"Thanks a bunch Miro-kun. Love you" she said

"_I love you too, sweetheart. Bye"_

"Bye"

--¤--

'_She's going to have a heart attack when she sees us' _thought Miroku.

"Are you ready guys?" asked Miroku

"Hai!" answered the guys.

_-sighs- _"Lets go"


End file.
